


Coming of Age

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Book: Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Ben Solo, Missing Scene, Other, Poe Dameron & Zorii Bliss Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Zorii celebrate their eighteenth Naming Days.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Zorii Bliss
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot Adjacent





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eighteen (adult)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“It’s my Naming Day.”  
  
Poe had gotten off the comm with Ben — Ben, sweet Ben, who seemed to have such unbridled faith in him even when Poe blatantly didn’t deserve it. Ben had wished him a happy Naming Day. Ben...just leaving him behind — Poe knew he should be damned just for that. For leaving Ben alone and confused, a boy who inexplicably still thought the galaxy of him.  
  
And he was here with Zorii, in Babu Frik’s workshop, feeling a sort of melancholy on a day that was supposed to be happy.  
  
“You and me both, huh?” Zorii said. “We’re both lonely.”  
  
“Yeah.” Then, “Your mom ever celebrate Naming Days with you?”  
  
Zorii seemed to be thinking about it. Then, “Now that I think about it, not really. Well, she would in her own way, but she wasn’t really one for anything fancy. Not really.”  
  
“I could put on something fancy for you,” Poe said.  
  
Zorii snorted. “You’d do that out of the goodness of your heart, Poe?”  
  
“Well, we’re stuck out here. On Kijimi, together."  
  
***  
  
Babu helped, of course. Making the workshop look more vibrant, more alive. It was worth seeing Zorii walk in, seeing the streamers and balloons in the workshop (you had to add balloons), and look around, laughing in amazement. “Poe, Babu...it’s lovely, but you didn’t have to do that for me...”  
  
“Well, I figured,” Poe said, “It would help...”  
  
Zorii did hug him then, and Poe had to grin. It wasn’t often that she got expressive, but it was still lovely to see. She withdrew, and that look on her face, that almost manic joy...well, Poe could say that it was worth seeing. They were...friends, after all (yeah, Poe thought, they could go with that) and Poe would do so much for anyone.  
  
“It’s not much,” Poe said, “The cake. I’m not a good baker...”  
  
Zorii smiled. “It looks surprisingly good, Poe. Is surprisingly good. How long did you and Babu work on it?”  
  
Poe paused. He thought, impulsively, of helping his mother make the same recipe for Ben. When she was still alive.  
  
“I used an old recipe,” he said. “From home. I never told you about my mama, did I?”  
  
Zorii shook her head. “You didn’t. But she sounds like a hell of a lady if she had you.”  
  
“Well, thanks. She really was. She...died when I was eight. Job death.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Zorii said, softly.  
  
“S’okay. She was...fearless. So very full of hope and belief. She taught me the galaxy was a good place, no matter what happened.”  
  
Zorii smiled. “Sounds like she was more like you than you knew.”  
  
“I hope so.” He couldn’t say he felt like his mother. He wanted to be — but would his mother have run away from home over something that, now that Poe thought about it, probably wasn’t that important? Flying was still important, but was it worth being chased by New Republic security over?  
  
His mother was fearless — but she wasn’t stupid.  
  
"I think you’re more like her than you think,” Zorii said. “Sparing that Republic officer who hated you, for no kriffing reason...it does sound like a guy whose mom said the galaxy was a fundamentally good place.” A snort. “Stupid, but noble.”  
  
Poe laughed, but it did get him thinking.  
  
It had seemed like the right thing to do. And Poe...now that he thought about it, there had been something about Sela Trune that had just seemed lonely. Angry. She wasn’t really a monster, Poe thought. Just really mad and sad.  
  
"I hope so,” Poe said. “So...to adulthood?“  
  
Zorii smiled. “To adulthood. Let’s hope it goes better than our teen years did.”


End file.
